Mascotas
by ale.23
Summary: Existen muchos tipos de mascotas unos son pequeños otros son de estatura normal y otro son grandes de eso no habia duda pero...esto! tenia que ser broma! pensaba Brick mientras veía de reojo a la "mascota" de Blossom que según ella era un lindo "gatito" que crecio muy grande pero muy!


**Esta es mi nueva historia espero que sea de su agrado!**

* * *

**Brick POV:**

Existen muchos tipos de mascotas unos son pequeños otros son de estatura normal y otro son grandes de eso no habia duda pero...esto?! tenia que ser broma?! pensaba Brick mientras veía de reojo a la "mascota" de Blossom que según ella era un lindo "gatito" que crecio muy grande pero muy!

"como se te ocurre tener un tigre de mascota!" dijo Brick todo alterado

"que tienen de malo! muchas personas tienen gatitos!" pero no de ese tipo!

"Pero no esta clase de gatos! son peligrosos!" dacia mientras señalaba de arriba a abajo al "gatito" de Bloosom

"Ella no lo es!" dijo Blossom

" Si que lo es! y MUCHO! desde que llegaste me a estado mirando fijamente!parece que me va a comer en cualquier momento!"

"Pues si ella fuera capaz me haría un GRAN favor! Idiota!"

"La idiota aquí eres tu por tener un tigre de mascota! es mas de donde lo sacaste?!"

"me lo encontré de camino de regreso, aque esta muy bonita!" dijo Blossom presumiendo de ella

"Si,si como digas..." acaso esto también le sucedía a sus hermanos?

**En otra parte:**

"Porfavor. aleja eso de mi!" dijo o suplicaba Bommer mientras quería alejar a la "mascota" la cual era una serpiente que parecia que media mas de 1 metro!

"eh? pero si solo quiere jugar contigo!" dijo Bubbles

"Ups..creo que se desmayo"

"Butch no te escondas que Tom también quiere jugar contigo!" dijo Buttercup mientras que aun lado de ella estaba su adorada mascota la cual era un gigantesco perro!

"Por supuesto que no lo haré! ups!" dijo butch al notar que fue descubierto

" A el Tom!" en ese momento se abalanzó contra el

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**"

**De regreso: **

"Oiste eso?" pregunto Brick

"Que cosa?" Dijo bLossom confundida

"Nah..debió de ser mi imaginación"

"um como sea" en verdad que no lo podía creer como tener de mascota a un **tigre**?

"Y a esta que le pasa?" Dijo mientras veía como su mascota se recostaba aun lado de el  
"No lo se..tal vez te a cogido cariño?" tal vez?

"Pos eso espero y que no sea quiera comerme!" Brick dijo todo asustado

" No lo hara mira...se ve un poco pálida" dijo lo ultimo con preocupación Blossom

"Tienes razón estara enferma?a lo mejor muera?" al instante de decir eso Blossom empezó a querer llorar de verdad que no le gustaba cuando ella lloraba

"-O talvez esta muy enferma! creo que deberíamos llevarla con el veterinario"

"Pero como la llevaremos?" en eso tenia razón no tenia ni la mayor idea de como lo iba a hacer ademas no solo era el viaje de ida sino TAMBIEN que de REGRESO! Solo tenia una opción..

**En la Veterinaria:**

"D-DOCTOR!" dijo Brick en gritos mientras parecía que iba a desmayar ahí mismo

"mhm? alguien me llamo ay por dios! estas bien?" dijo el veterinario mientras veía que en su espalda llevaba un tigre

"Lo estare cuando me quite esta cosa de encima!"

"No es una cosa!" grito molesta Blossom

"Lo que sea!solamente quitenmela!" parecía que se muria el pobre Brick

"Si..claro por favor llevánsela a mi oficina" le hablo el doctor a dos de sus asistentes

"S-Si!" dijeron sus asistentes con un poquito de miedo pero aun así lo hicieron

"Cree que estara bien?"

"No te preocupes estara todo bien" dijo brick tratandola de consolar

"Seguro?" dijo insegura

"Claro no permitire que nada te pase a ti o a ella"

"Gracias..."

"Ustedes son **Novios**?" los dos se sonrojaron muy fuerte mente

"No!No lo somos!" dijeron los dos muy rojos

"En verdad? pero si se ven muy bien juntos..buen me voy tengo que ir a atenderla"

"Ok, de verdad muchas gracias!" dijo Blossom

"No es nada..Adios!" dijo el doctor antes de irse

"Espero que le vaya bien" dijo Blossom un poco preocupada

"Estara bien" contesto Brick

**Un rato despues:**

"No se preocupen no estaba enferma-" pero el doctor no pudo terminar ya que Blossom lo interrumpió

"Entonces se estaba muriendo! debí de haberla cuidado mejor! de seguro ahora esta muerta,Todo es mi culpa! " dijo mientras se ponía a llorar comicamente

"Tranquila Blossom no seas tan dramática! deja que termine"

"perdón.."

"Bueno como decía ella no estaba enferma ni se estaba muriendo solamente estaba embarazada"

"Embarazada?!" dijeron los dos en unision

"Si, acaban de nacer hace unos momentos son tres"

"SOY ABUELA!" Decia mientras se echaba aire como loca como si se estuviera apunto de desmayar

"Si gusta verlos están en la habitación de al fondo" dijo una de las asistentes

"PORSUPUESTO QUE QUIERO IR A VER A MIS NIETOS! VAMOS!" dijo Blossom mientra jalaba a Brick por la camisa para irse corriendo

"eh?!"

**Ya ALLA:**

"No estan preciosos mi nietos?" dijo señalando a tres bebes tigres

"Blossom ni siquiera son humanos!"

"Y que tiene?!"

"Pero! ah.. si son muy bonitos" dijo dándose por vencido al saber que ya no lograría convencerla

"Tengo que ir a enseñarlos a mi familia!" dijo para otra vez llevarse a Brick corriendo

"No otra vez!"

**En el camino:**

"Quieres sostener uno?" pregunto mientras le entregaba uno  
"SI.." Esto no podía ser peor de seguro este podría ser el peor día de su vida

"Parece que te tiene cariño,por que no te lo quedas?" dijo Blossom mientras veía como el pequeño estaba acotándose en la camisa de Brick

"Esta bien" dijo Brick en derrota

"Ah! y gracias por todo!" dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a su casa y luego para salir corriendo

A lo mejor este día no fue tan malo..quizás tal vez hasta quiera convertirme en el abuelo de esos dos también y padre de su madre...

* * *

**Les Gusto? algunos Reviws? Likes?**


End file.
